


everything i need i get from you

by englandziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything i need i get from you

**Author's Note:**

> (Because the idea of Zayn and Liam having a son is adorable)

There’s an amber sun sweeping a kaleidoscope of blues and greens over the carpet, soft edges of unfamiliar shapes brushed over the walls through the open window. It’s a little chilly, the soft patter of rain over the roof and against the windowsill, a canvas of fluffy clouds along the horizon with sunrays seeping through.

There’s a murmur of cartoons from the telly in the corner, a soft crackling of the reds and yellows twisting flames in the fireplace, a ticking of a clock somewhere in the kitchen.

Liam is buried under a blanket, curled into the sofa with Loki brushing snores along his feet. His hands are warmed by a mug of steaming tea, rested on the back of the sofa as he twists at an almost uncomfortable position to watch over his shoulder.

He can hear the faint scratching of a pencil across the page, fingertips padding over the paper to smudge a series of lines into soft edges, the rattle of a paintbrush drumming against the insides of a jar of water.

His eyes are blinking sleepily, a smile crawling over his lips and smearing wrinkles around his eyes because –

Zayn is sitting at the dining table with his legs crossed on the chair, one of Liam’s shirts hanging from his slim figure with the collar dipping too low and revealing the sharp cheekbones pressing over his skin. His glasses are fixed messily over the bridge of his nose, a sweep of hair fraying over his forehead. His eyes are busily focusing on whatever he’s painting, one hand drafting into his sketchbook and the other brushing over their son’s neck.

Liam’s smile shifts happily as a yawn presses over Asha’s mouth, his tiny hand rubbing at his eyes. He chews over his bottom lip, a habit Liam swears he got from Zayn, humming to the radio that’s vibrating from Liam’s phone on the windowsill. Zayn’s singing under his breath and there’s this unintentional harmony from their voices that has Liam dipping a smile behind his mug.

He tries not to stare but it’s impossible. There’s a subconscious sense of pride nestled warmly into the back of his mind that they raised him, a silent sigh breathed through his lips as he remembers the nights they’d fallen asleep in his room with both of them squashed into the armchair in the corner, limbs an uncomfortable tangle because they couldn’t bear to leave him alone. Early mornings woken by his cries, an exhausted murmur of _‘s’okay, babe, I’ve got him’_ and sleepy kisses whispered over each other’s mouths the morning after.

Asha yawns again and a frown wrinkles Liam’s forehead, biting on the inside of his lip because he knows he hardly slept. One growl of thunder and he was in the doorway, a teddy buried in his arms and worrying eyes threatening tears before he crawled into bed with them, Zayn nuzzling a kiss over Asha’s forehead and Liam whispering reassuring thoughts.

He pushes himself up from the sofa, ignoring the glare Loki pointedly shoots towards him, and wanders over to the table. There’s a soft smile clinging to Zayn’s lips when he looks up, Liam’s eyes drifting over the paper scattered across the table with curiosity.

“Baba showed me how to use watercolours,” Asha says quietly, flashing a bright grin as Liam leans over to look at the painting.

It’s simple – a drawing of a tree in the centre of the page, but there’s intricacy through the individual leaves, an artistic blur of colours melting into one another across the paper.

“S’good, babe,” he says softly, a warmth spreading over his chest at the fond look pressed over Zayn’s expression. It’s silly, he knows, but Liam swears he sees hints of Zayn in Asha – the warm auburn of his eyes and the stretch of his lips over his teeth when he smiles crookedly. His shy habits; always a little unsure of somebody new, the fidgeting of his fingers across his wrists when he’s afraid. The same throaty laugh, a sleepy flutter of his eyelids when he falls asleep on the sofa and reaches for Liam to carry him upstairs.

“Cuppa?” Liam asks, shifting his glance to Zayn.

Zayn nods, brushing his fingers over the splatters of paint smudged over Asha’s jaw.

“Please, love.”

Liam wanders into the kitchen, grinning at Zayn’s husky laugh woven in between Asha whining and muffling a giggle into Zayn’s neck.

He flips the kettle on and grabs a juice carton, lingering in front of the fridge with crinkled eyes as he presses the pad of his finger over a photo of Asha with his mum. Her hair is shorter than it is now, a wobbly smile pressed over her lips as she holds her grandson for the first time, his tiny fingers wrapped around her thumb. The fridge is a collection of memories – places they’ve explored, Asha’s first day of school, several of Zayn’s sisters. His favourite is one from their wedding day, their first dance with Liam holding a young Asha squeezed in between them. Zayn’s got a grin buried into the crook of Liam’s neck, an arm curled around his waist with Asha laughing, Liam’s lips kissing into Zayn’s hair.

He sighs softly and has arms wrapping around his stomach before he can turn away. Liam hums as Zayn’s chin hooks over his shoulder, his lips gently kissing Liam’s cheek.

“S’my favourite photo of us,” Zayn murmurs over Liam’s skin, a smile pressing into his neck. Liam’s hands wrap around Zayn’s wrists, his thumb brushing over the tattoos stained to his hand. Kisses are dragged over his neck and Liam feels a familiar shiver run along every vertebrae of his spine, the same feeling as the first time they kissed and every other time since. “I miss that day.”

Liam hums in agreement, shifting in Zayn’s hold to mumble a kiss over his mouth. His lips are soft, a little chapped, Zayn’s fingers pressing light touches into the bottom of Liam’s spine. He pulls away and fiddles with Zayn’s hair, watching Asha pad across the kitchen in capering footsteps. Rhino trails behind, climbing up onto the window seat beside him and nuzzling his head into Asha’s lap.

“Daddy, can you help me with my project?” Asha asks, a hopeful smile over his lips as Liam stirs coffee granules into a mug, blinking as the steam billows from the cup and clings to his eyelashes.

“F’course, sweetheart,” Liam grins, leaving a kiss to Zayn’s cheek as he rests the mug on the side.

He helps Asha write captions for each of his drawings, listening with a warm smile as he talks him through them. Liam can’t help but watch the animated expression painted over his face, eyes wide and his mouth babbling away, off on a tangent as he leans his head onto Liam’s arm. Liam helps with lips brushing over Asha’s forehead when he struggles with the word _‘acacia’_ , a wrinkle pressed between his brow as the sounds tangle between his lips.

He’s aware of Zayn watching them in between reading pages of his book, and they keep catching fond looks across the room when Asha frantically scribbles something new into his notepad.

He’s reminded of late nights on the tour bus, Liam falling asleep with his head nuzzled into Zayn’s lap while he jotted down thoughts into a ring binder, doodles drawn over the front with one of the corners a little torn. Lazy mornings in bed between the sheets, a shy smile over his lips as he showed Liam the list of baby names he’d spent hours thinking of the night before, his worry dissolving when Liam would bury a kiss into the crook of his neck and mumble _‘I love them all’_ with lips brushing over his earlobe.

Zayn wanders over a little later, crawling into Liam’s lap and dragging a hand through his hair, his fingers carding through the back where it’s thickest. Liam’s eyes flutter shut and a lazy smile clings to his lips, Zayn’s ankles knocking against his.

“ _Meri jaan_ ,” Zayn says softly, nudging closer to Liam. “We need to talk to you about something.”

Something jolts in Liam’s stomach, a familiar set of butterflies swarming and tapping their tiny wings over his ribcage. He licks over his lips and wraps an arm around Zayn’s waist, a nervous breath washed over his neck.

“Am I in trouble?” Asha asks, fear paling his face as he blinks up at Zayn, eyes quickly flashing to Liam. He sees the way Asha pulls the sleeves of his jumper over his wrists, biting over his lower lip. Liam shakes his head and pulls away Asha’s hands, soothing a thumb over his fingers.  

“No, baby,” he smiles, shaking his head again and resting his head onto Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn’s fingers are brushing patterns over Liam’s neck, eyes flashing a questioning look.

“Baba and I were wondering how you’d feel about becoming a big brother.”

There’s a beat of silence and Liam feels Zayn’s hands stiffen over his skin, the corner of his mouth dragged in like he’s chewing on the inside of his lip. Liam looks back to Asha, watching the frown settle over his expression, his coffee eyes staring blankly up at him.

“You mean, like, have another one of me?”

Zayn huffs a giggle over Liam’s jaw, a grin shifting over his lips.

“Yeah, babe,” Liam says, smiling as Asha wraps his small hands around Liam’s. “But maybe a girl, so you’ll have a little sister.”

There’s a small smile pressed over Asha’s lips, his frown now dissolved.

“Can she sleep in my room?”

“She’ll have her own room, Ash,” Zayn says softly, brushing his thumb over Asha’s cheek.

“Okay,” he says with a sigh, licking over his lips. “Can she have the room next to mine?”

Liam nods, stroking a laugh over Zayn’s forehead.

“Sure,” he grins out, feeling a breath of relief swept over his collarbone.

Asha smiles happily and picks up his pencil, humming an unknown tune as he continues to sketch into the corner of his book.

He seems unaffected, but Liam can hear the familiar flutter of Zayn’s heartbeat as he brushes a content kiss over Liam’s mouth.

 

++

 

It’s dark in the living room, the lamp in the corner draping a soft glow over them. The fire’s almost dead, hissing fading flickers of amber with _Aladdin_ playing on the telly.

Liam feels so comfortable here, his eyelids heavy as he shifts from watching the film, to Asha, to Zayn. Asha is pressed into the small armchair nearest to the telly, Loki in his lap with tiny fingers running through his hair in soft touches. Eager eyes are watching the screen, a silly smile dragged across his mouth and a soft giggle between his lips through his favourite bits.

Zayn is asleep, curled into a ball near the end of his sofa and tucked underneath a blanket. His hands are pressed beneath his head, glasses tipping over his face at an awkward angle, his toes brushing over Liam’s thigh. He looks so soft, and Liam can’t help his fond smile when Zayn’s eyelashes flutter, a quiet murmur of something inaudible drifted through his parted lips.  

The dogs are spread over the rug, Rhino sleeping under the coffee table – and Liam feels so content. It’s so peaceful; his heart fluttering as he fondly thinks ‘ _My Family’_ with a proud warmth swelling in his chest.

When the film finishes and the credits slide onto the screen, Asha wriggles out of his position on the sofa and tiptoes across the rug. He climbs into Liam’s lap, a shy smile on his lips as Liam kisses his forehead and drapes his arms around his tiny waist, dragging him closer.

“Y’ okay, babe?” He whispers as Asha crawls closer to Liam. “Sleepy yet?”

Asha shakes his head, biting over his lower lip. He cuddles up to Liam’s chest, slinging his arms around his neck.

“Ash?” Liam asks softly, mumbling a kiss into his hair. “Are you okay with what we talked about earlier?”

He waits for an answer, but Asha stays silent. Liam fumbles with the remote and mutes the song humming on the telly.

“You can tell me if you’re not okay with it, sweetheart.”

He feels Asha’s breath over his collarbone, a sigh pouring from his lips that has Liam frowning.

Asha pulls away, looking up shyly.

“What if you love her more than me?”

Liam hitches on a breath before he sighs and wraps his arms more tightly around Asha, shaking his head and feeling his heart break a little bit. It’s like someone’s dragging a knife through his stomach as he watches his son’s nervous stare, a saddened expression painted across his face with worried eyes.

“I’ll never love anybody more than you,” he says softly, fingertips running over Asha’s back in gentle touches.

“Not even Baba?”

Liam smiles, kissing over Asha’s temple. “Not even Baba, Ash.”

He feels Asha nod against his chest, tiny fingers dragged over his arms, pressing over the inked arrows trailing along his skin.

“We love you so much, you brilliant boy,” he whispers into Asha’s hair, protectively holding him close to his chest.

“Love you too, Daddy,” he says in a whisper, yawning into his palm.

“Time for bed, you,” Liam mumbles, grinning at the giggle Asha presses into his neck as he stands up and carries him towards the stairs.

Liam smiles fondly all the while through helping Asha into his pyjamas and watching him brush his teeth, stood on a step and humming a song into the mirror. He waits in the doorway of Asha’s room while he spends five minutes choosing which teddy to sleep with. There’s a soft glimmer spilling over the room from the fairy lights entwined around the bed posts, just light enough to show the action figures lined along the windowsill, Asha’s football trophies on the desk.

He pulls the duvet covers up over Asha’s face when he’s lying in bed, a giggle muffled from underneath the covers before he throws them back and whines a soft _‘hey!’_

“Can we go and see Grandma soon?” He wonders aloud when Liam tucks him in, crouching at the side of his bed.

“Of course,” Liam tells him softly. “We can go after school tomorrow if you want.”

Asha nods sleepily, another yawn tugging at his lips.

Liam presses a gentle kiss to his forehead before dropping another to his nose. “Night, angel.”

“G’night Daddy,” Asha mumbles, his eyelashes fluttering shut as Liam turns out the lights and leaves the room in darkness.

He hears a quiet _‘Love you’_ called from Asha’s room as he walks down the hallway, a grin shifting over his lips.

Zayn is still asleep, buried beneath a sea of blankets, and Liam carefully lifts him from the sofa, dipping a kiss into his hair as he carries him up the stairs.

He wakes when they’re on the landing, lips nuzzled into Liam’s neck as he hums softly over his skin.

“S’bringing back memories of our wedding night,” he whispers with a lazy smile clinging to Liam’s shoulder, slinging his arms around Liam’s neck.

He’s lowered onto their bed, Liam pulling back the covers and allowing Zayn to crawl underneath them. He pulls the duvet up to his chin, a frown creasing his forehead when Liam doesn’t follow after him.

“C’mere,” he whines, reaching out blindly for Liam.

“Give me a sec,” Liam says quietly, shrugging out of his jeans and the jumper clinging to his torso. He flips out the light before staggering across the room in the darkness, climbing onto his side of the bed and letting out a content noise at the warm body immediately dragging him closer.

He shivers at the fingertips crawled over his stomach, the stubble brushed roughly over his shoulder. There are lips at his neck, a smile smoothed over his skin and legs tangled with his.

“Are we really doing this?” Liam mumbles softly into Zayn’s hair, sliding an arm over his waist and resting his hand underneath the warmth of his joggers. “Having another one?”

He feels the nod tucked underneath his chin, a giggle spilling out over his skin.

“Y’ can say bye to a good night’s sleep, Leeyum,” he whispers, a lingering smile brushed over his jaw.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, babe.”

It’s quiet for a moment, and Zayn nuzzles closer to Liam, straining his neck at an uncomfortable angle to wander a kiss over Liam’s lips. It’s slow and soft, Liam’s eyelids falling shut as Zayn wetly kisses into his mouth, a thumb sliding over his cheek.

“Love you, jaan,” Zayn says sleepily, pulling away and anchoring Liam’s waist with a leg pressed over his stomach.

Liam grins, just as bright and fond as the time he’d googled what the word meant after Zayn had whispered it over his lips the first time they’d kissed.

He buries a kiss into Zayn’s hairline, whispering _‘I love you’_ over his temple.

There’s this warmth in his chest, something a little like permanence – and Liam decides he wants nothing more than to feel the way he does right here.  

 


End file.
